


Waterbender Fever

by SilhouetteofScribe



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilhouetteofScribe/pseuds/SilhouetteofScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara learns about Zuko's waterbender fetish. (From a request by N)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Katara scanned the horizon, watching for anything in the distance that stood out from the overwhelming view of the infinite snowflakes crowding over the vista like a blinding whitewash. No matter how hard she squinted or how ferociously she willed against the snowstorm, there was nothing but miles of the impassible flurry. Travelling through it was nearly impossible. Just seeing her own arms was hard enough. And the temperature was another matter entirely. Katara had spent her entire life, barring three months of adventures volcanic climates, swamps, deserts, underground caverns, big cities, and one bizarre interlude in the spirit world, in subzero temperatures. It had been -15 degrees when she was born in the summer. But as Gran-Gran had always reminded her, winter was coming - and that was the warmest day of her life. She was perfectly suited to the cold, it hardly bothered her anymore. One look at Zuko beside her told her everything she needed to know, the runny nose, the darkening fingertips, the blue of his lips: he was almost a Zuko popsicle.

She reached out to him and shook him. “Zuko, you look terrible! Stop being tough and keep a fire going!” Katara wasn’t entirely sure that he heard her over his chattering teeth. “I’ll build us some shelter! It’ll only take a minute; try not to die!”

Zuko ignited a cool yellow glow. The fire was weak and Zuko’s hands were trembling too hard for him to properly move through his stances. “Wh...what about y-you?” he only half managed to utter, many of the syllables repeated so many times from the cold she thought he was having a seizure.

“Please,” Katara scoffed, erecting a wall of ice faster than a hasty sex scene in fan-fiction. “This is so tame I could walk around naked.”

Zuko smiled at that. She watched him literally thawing out and moving more easily with the joke. It seemed to have broken the ice. Now his flames were heating and changing colors from orange, to red, to take on flashes of green. He was burning hotter than ever, and focusing on her in a strange way. She tried not to think about it. Katara put another wall around them, then finally enclosed the entire igloo with a slap of her hands over her head. The ceiling snapped together in a spike of flat icicles.

“Nice,” Zuko said. His teeth weren’t chattering any more. But he hadn’t taken his eyes off of her chest either. She was pretty sure he wasn’t talking about the shelter. And his fire was almost blue now. He blasted out a spurt of flame at the wall. “Very nice, Katara.”

"Glad you approve," she said, winking.

Zuko went pale. He looked away quickly, focusing instead on blasting out as much fire as he could. The igloo turned into a boiler room in an instant.

“Zuko! Stop melting the walls! Are you trying to kill us?” Katara snapped at him. Zuko quickly extinguished the flames and blushed. It was hard to see under the scar that disfigured half of his face, but Katara had become skilled at reading the restrained fire prince in their travels together. That’s how she knew this wasn’t just another dorky faux pas of a sheltered, honor-crazed overgrown teenager. Zuko was acting stranger than usual. Katara smiled. It was probably worth exploring. “Now it’s too warm in here.”

Zuko’s mouth went tight. “I’m sorry. It was cool - I mean, I was cold and I didn’t mean to make you hot. I mean, you’re not hot, you’re my friend.” Zuko turned his head and scratched at the mop of hair hiding his wandering eyes. “You might be hot. I don’t know. It’s none of my business. But others find you attractive and if I were to judge you under the criteria, that is hot or not hot - I’m going to go outside.” Zuko took a glance around. There was no door to the igloo. It was still quite cold in the tiny room. So the sweat dripping from Zuko’s brow was hard to mistake as coming from the atmosphere. He was as awkward in this moment as that time Sokka had to explain to Hakoda why he had a bra in his laundry. The view to the left exhausted, Zuko shot his head to scan the right side of the igloo, desperate to escape. Another moment of torture and he’d probably start hacking at the wall with his twin swords. “Lovely day outside want anything I’ll bring that sounds good be back.”

Katara raised her hands up quietly. “It’s okay, Zuko. Just relax.”

Zuko looked as tense as he usually did, which is almost like saying he had relaxed. He was looking everywhere but at Katara though. So she turned around.

“It is really hot in here though,” she teased, her back to him. “You don’t mind, do you?” She pushed her thumbs under the bottom of her sweater. Zuko’s gulp was so loud she was sure she could have heard it on the other side of the wall, over the screaming blizzard. She peeled it up in a slow drag, letting it adhere to her skin and rip free strand by strand, feeling as each new exposed hair on her body stood firm and hardened into a wave of rising goosebumps. She stood in silence a moment before lowering her arms. She was wearing a loose shirt under that, plenty to hide her most precious secret places, but Zuko was behaving like she was completely naked. Katara thought to herself she should say something before he forgot to breathe and passed out. She turned, head first, her eyes floating to his. It wasn’t a usual expression for her, but she pouted slightly for show. “This is okay, right?”

Zuko only opened his mouth. A sound between, “Eyyy” and “Wennh” came from his mouth.

“Jeez, Zuko. You make it sound like you’ve never seen a girl before.” Katara rolled her eyes. “You never asked Mei for a painting? Never found one of your dad’s old scrolls before?”

Zuko shrugged. “Sure,” he said, two octaves higher than Dante Basco could ever manage. “Sure, I’ve seen girls. Not Mei, but I’ve seen lots of them. There was this one earthbender even... I think her name was Yaku Waki or something.”

“Oh, it’s just been a long time then,” she said, throwing her sweater at him. “You’ve been travelling with your uncle too long, Zuko.” Zuko was watching her midriff, so she made sure to move in ways that gave him a peek of her flesh every few seconds. He wasn’t talking. “You should take a trip to the poles. Girls there would throw themselves at you.”

He doubled over for a moment. For a second Katara was sure she had given him a nosebleed, but she knew that was ridiculous. He was pulling off his own shirt now, leaning forward to take it off. “You’re right, it’s getting hot. I firebended too long, the walls are in danger of melting.”

“Oh,” Katara said spreading both of her fingers apart, twirling them in tiny circles. “I’ll take care of that.” The temperature quickly dropped in the igloo. It was the tiniest of changes, but had the immediate results she wanted. Zuko’s eyes went straight to her nipples. She grinned. This was so much fun.

“Yeah.” Zuko was practically drooling. “I should trip a plan there. See waterbenders.”

Katara took a step forward. “Waterbenders?” she whispered. “You want to meet waterbenders?”

“Mmn.” Zuko nodded.

“Well, you haven’t seen anything until you see an all girl’s college get out for winter break in my village. With all the men gone, we didn’t know what to do with ourselves.”

“Huh?”

Katara pulled Zuko’s chin up and forced him to stare into her eyes. “Zuko, you haven’t taken your eyes off me since I told you I could be naked under all my clothes.”

Zuko blushed harder than she thought was possible. “I’m sorry, Katara. I know I should respect you more, but it’s driving me crazy.”

“Don’t worry. I don’t mind,” Katara laughed. “It’s kind of flattering. I didn’t really think anyone thought of me like that.”

“But aren’t you dating the Avatar?” he asked.

“Sure,” Katara groaned. “But he’s 12. I don’t know what parallel universe you’re living in,” Katara said wagging her finger at the fourth wall, “but that’s too weird.”

Zuko nodded slowly, trying to ignore years of Zucest fanon. “Right, right. That makes sense.”

“Aang's kind of young. We try not to sexualize him. I mean it's too early about anything like that. So we’re keeping things open until it makes more sense to move things that way.” She paused, before loudly saying, "AHEM."

Zuko tried to get back to the point. He thought about her inexperience. “So you...”

“Everyone in my village is,” Katara said. “Except for fucking Sokka. I don’t know how he does it. It’s like he’s got some kind of sex roadmap and takes the manliness highway to any relationship he wants. But do I get anywhere? No! My only boyfriends turn out to be insane or a geriatric monk in a little boy’s body. And do you know what the sex will be like, if it ever happens? HA! Think missionary is boring? Have you ever wondered what Temple-Style is like? It keeps me up at night! What do we do, sit together with our legs airbender style and wait for our chakras to align as some old man repeats the same dull routine for all seven chakras throughout a filler episode totally fucking cribbed from goddamn Star Wars?! And Ba Sing Se! What the fuck universe is that interesting in? Who would want to take a break from an evenly paced story with high stakes to see my brother freestyle rap? And how can Aang earthbend in midair if it’s clearly been shown that earthbending comes from rooting? Firebending comes from motherfucking breath, earthbending comes from contact with the goddamn ground! Did you know there are still people who think Jet is alive? How much more clear can it get?!?! FUCK THAT FUCKING CRAP! I’M SO MAD I COULD SHATTER A THOUSAND ICEBERGS, IF I WASN’T SCARED EACH ONE WOULD GIVE ME A THOUSAND MORE CREEPY CHILD BOYFRIENDS WITH A THOUSAND PROMISE RINGS! I’M SO PENT UP I COULD STAB A FUCKING CABBAGE!!!”

“That’s rough, buddy.”

Katara took a slow breath, letting all of the frustration out. All of her anger, all of her annoyance. She breathed it all away. “So, do you want to fuck me?”

Zuko’s eyes widened. “Yeah.”

Katara smiled. “I knew you wouldn’t say no to a waterbender.”

Zuko blushed more and looked away. “I’ve lived around firebenders my whole life. When you only see one kind of girl, it gets a little boring. Mei’s made a few advances, but when I look at her, all I see is my sister. And despite what you think about dynasties, I’d never think of my sister that way.” Zuko tried to smile naturally. “I mean, yeah. I might have a thing for waterbenders. The first one I ever met dislocated my shoulder and froze me in a pillar on three occasions.”

Katara bit her lip. She lifted the shirt from her front, pulling it away from her breasts. She felt the cool air circulating through her cleavage. If Zuko was standing closer, he’d probably see all the way down. “Well?” she fumbled. “What do you want me to do?”

Zuko didn’t hesitate. “Turn around.”

The blood drained from Katara’s face. Before he had been evasive and unsure. Now he was nearly making demands of her. Her pants felt suddenly moist. She watched his eyes hold the cool resolve. She took a step, placed her foot to the side. Pivoted. She kept her eyes on him as she displayed her back to him. Then placed her hands on the ice wall. The cold surface melted at her touch, dripping down her arms with warm droplets.

Zuko watched as she dipped down, swaying her ass for him. The more she did it, the more natural it seemed. She dropped the rest of the way down. Then she faced the wall, cupping her breasts in her hands. She rocked there, enjoying the feel of devoting herself to driving him to the brink of his self control. Katara could feel his eyes wandering over her body. She twisted in place, keeping her eyes on the floor. She slid up her hands, to her collar, up her neck, into her hair. She shook loose the bands that kept her loops in place. It all tumbled down and spilled into her face. Through the steam in the igloo, she could nearly see her reflection on the slick of the opposite wall. That only turned her on more.

She held her breath. Katara leaned back against the ice, feeling the water running down her back, dampen her hair. It trickled over her shoulders and soaked through her shirt. A few moments of rubbing back and forth on the wall and she could feel her clothes clinging to her skin. It soon felt like all she was wearing was the weight of her soaked hair over her. Her locks came down just enough to cover up both of her tits. Now as she swayed back and forth, everything was practically on display. Everything but what her hair obscured. He was watching every move she made. It was empowering to control him so fully. Katara wanted nothing more than for him to help her out of the rest of her clothes.

She stayed against the wall, panting. With a flick of her finger, she pushed her bangs from her eyes. “What now?” she said in a breath. “What do you want to see the waterbender do?”

Zuko adjusted his cock through his pants. His cock was so big she could see the entire outline of it through the fabric. A bit of the top was just barely sticking out of the waist. She glanced down and chewed her lip, watching as he mulled over the same thoughts. Their eyes met. Katara knew what she wanted, but would never say it. “Come here,” Zuko instructed.

Katara stepped forward. She took in a deep breath and held it. She looked at him with large eyes, anticipating the next moment. Was he going to rip her clothes to bits? Was he going to leave them on as he fucked her? Would Zuko be gentle? Did he want her still? Katara felt a pang of doubt. She trembled.

Zuko reached out to her. He wrapped his arms around her. “Relax, Katara. This won’t hurt.” Zuko kissed her shoulder and breathed her in. Katara felt her insides go to seal blubber. “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.”

He stepped back and took a deep breath. “Let’s not rush, okay? Maybe if we take small steps you’ll feel more comfortable. Let’s see. What if we start with something easy?”

Katara perked up. “Maybe you could let me see it?” She tried to stop blushing. Katara felt ridiculous. She wished she could take it back as soon as she said it. But Zuko gave her a patient smile. He didn’t say anything. He just grabbed his waistband.

Zuko bunched the front of his pants together. All it would take is one yank to see it. She held her breath. Zuko didn’t pull down though. Instead he presented it to her. He placed the bunched up fabric into her hands. Katara was now holding the front of Zuko’s last remaining garments. It was up to her.

Katara shuddered out a slow breath. She lowered her hand, but found that his waist was caught on his erection. It jabbed up into the lining of his clothes and kept them from coming down easily. So Katara grabbed on with the other hand, only touching the shaft of his cock through the pants for an instant. She licked her lips. Then pulled harder.

It was free in another hanging moment. She watched as it slowly revealed under the cloth, sprang up and wriggled into place aimed straight up at her face. It rocked gently up and came to a rest. Katara stared at it. Was time moving in slow motion or did his cock just captivate her so much she lost all touch with reality? Katara took in a breath. She wanted to touch it. With her hands, with her mouth. She almost didn’t care what she did with Zuko’s dick. So long as it was touching her, she would try anything.

She was still staring. Zuko let her gape at it. No matter how long she took, it never flagged for a moment. Zuko knew he’d never go soft with a waterbender around. Especially not one as hot as Katara. He spoke slowly, worried he’d startle her if he was too loud. “This fits inside you,” he said. “Right there.” He pointed.

“I fucking know that, damn it!”

After the outburst, Katara went back to obsessing over Zuko’s cock. With a stance and a determined raising of her arms, she created a seat for Zuko. Katara pushed him back into it, then lowered her head over his crotch. She stood over him on the ice bench, close enough to see his every skin cell. She studied it from high and low, moving around to take it all in. When she wanted to see more, she placed her hand on his cock, so gently and timid Zuko thought he would rupture his foreskin, and turned it for a better view. Her eyes wandered over his rigid phallus, sliding over every inch with the sensuality that made Zuko feel like he was already inside her. Katara’s breath was hot against his thin skin. She puffed out clouds of lust over his groin as she came closer and closer to his penis, pulled towards it like a bee to honey. She licked her lips.

Zuko closed his eyes. If he stared any longer he’d climax right then. So he stopped watching as the girl moved her mouth to him. He took in a slow breath. He gave her the time that she needed, trying not to focus too much on the sensations of her exploring her first penis and Katara’s breath growing hotter and hotter. But when he closed his eyes, he could only think of the village of waterbenders, all tearing away his clothes to finally see a man up close. As he tried to shut out the visions of his snowy orgy, Katara finally found her way to putting her lips on him. At first it was a soft kiss, just to explore. Then a slower, assured touch of her lips on the head of his cock. She moaned against his penis, then leaned into it, rubbing her face against the shaft. She was smelling it, appreciating every bit of his anatomy, worshipping it. Katara pulled her mouth off of the head and then smacked her lips. He heard Katara take in a breath. There was a wet sound now, and he opened his eyes to see her tongue poking out. She held it at a distance, too scared to come close.

Her eyes found his. “Is this okay, Zuko?” Katara whispered. “You don’t think I’m being slutty, right?”

Zuko shook his head. “Go ahead.”

Katara smiled. She bit her lower lip, thrilled to have his permission. Now the tongue came out quicker. There was only the slightest hesitation when she was just an inch away. Her tip darted out over the side of his cock, then she giggled. The awkwardness melted away. She looked back to Zuko and, all fear evaporated, slid it all the way into her mouth. Zuko’s back arched up. Katara felt his hand touch her head, his fingers running through her dark hair. She looked up to him as as she sucked, bits of ice dripping from her hair, her breasts dangling down in her shirt to cling to and pull free of the wet fabric. She knew he could see all the way down her open shirt, see the bare skin of her chest, just as dark as the rest of her rich complexion. She giggled then, feeling his erection swelling even harder. He really was into waterbenders. So she licked under his cock while he was still in her mouth, then slowly rose up, swaying gently as she did. Her hands were on her shirt when she sat straight, pressing the cloth against her pliant breasts, sweeping down so he could see every inch of her front against the wet shirt. She looked to him with the question in her eyes, begging to hear him say the words.

His voice was like the desert, dry and coarse. She could hardly hear the words as he permitted her, “Take the shirt off, Katara. I want to see you.”

She shifted then, just to feel the sensations in her crotch while he spoke. She was going crazy. But he had only said one thing, and that came first. She pulled forward, relishing the way the wet clothes came free of her hard nipples. She licked her lips to Zuko, just to spur him on, then whipped her top off. Zuko reclined, studying her like a lord on his throne.

Katara came in close again, this time making a point of pressing her now exposed breasts to his legs. She slid her wet body against him, letting him watch as her tits sprang back out from behind his knees. Katara put him into her mouth again, placing the tip of his engorged cock against her cheek so he could see him poking out. She licked the head with the tip of her waggling tongue. “What now, Zuko?” she asked almost directly into his penis. “What do you want to see the waterbender do now?”

Zuko stepped off the bench of ice. He lifted Katara up and moved her. She bit the end of her pinky nail, then stepped where he placed her. Now she was sitting on the bench, feeling Zuko’s eyes sweep over her. He knelt in front of her. Zuko was like a madman, looking half like he was tearing over her body to find some sort of mark, like a distinctive tattoo he’d heard rumors of near her breasts, and half like he was about to rip her underwear to shreds. All Katara could do was sit in place and feel her gushing sex flood her panties. “I want the waterbender to spread her legs.”

Katara blushed. She couldn’t wait. He’d be the first to see her pussy. And if he wanted it that bad, she’d give her own directive. “Too bad,” Katara teased languorously as she spread her legs apart on the cold bench. “If only I could do something . . . about these pants...” She bit her lip for Zuko, then swayed her hips the slightest bit. Zuko’s eyes went back to her crotch, staring so hard she was sure he could see everything through the thin fabric. She hoped he could see how wet she was for him. How much she wanted him to speed things up.

Zuko snatched at her back, dragging her into him. He held his arms around her waist, growling as he found the back of her pants. She gasped, ecstatic, puffing out ragged breaths as she leaned her tits into his face. Zuko found purchase and took the back of her pants into his fists. She held tight onto his hair and neck as he pulled, she watched the muscles in his back flexing. Katara held her breath and felt her eyes roll back as he tore her pants and underwear apart. He moaned softly, then harder as he dove into her, licking like a starved dog. He started broadly, sliding his tongue randomly from thigh to thigh, then zeroed in with slow circles. When he landed on her clit, Katara hissed in a sharp gasp. The igloo gave a loud crack. Katara felt the temperature change around her, first getting colder as the breach pulled in subzero winds, then hotter as Zuko’s tongue worked in and out of her vagina. She scratched at Zuko’s back, pushing his head deeper. He licked her clitoris more savagely. She felt as he grabbed her under the knees and spread her open further. He was relentless. She could only imagine how excited he was getting to be between the legs of a waterbender.

Katara laughed, feeling the elation of Zuko eating her out like she was some rare beauty. She reclined down to fully rest on the bench. She relaxed, watching between her breasts as Zuko kissed her thighs and licked a slow sweep up her entire pussy. She waited there, watching Zuko continue on, lost to the entire world save for Katara’s delicious opening. She moaned when he hit the best spots, giggled when he sweetly kissed her pelvis, growled when he built her up and let her come back down.

It was only after the second tease of an incredible climax that Zuko finally looked back up into her eyes. She went still, watching her lying there, seeing her hooded stare through the descending snowflakes that melted on her nipples. She was panting softly, gently pursing her lips and creasing her brow in a way she knew would shatter any lingering hesitation. “What now, Zuko?” she suggested, preparing herself. “What are you going to do to this little waterbender?” She scooted in slightly, just enough to close the gap between his chest and her crotch. Now she dragged her burning hot sex against him. She gave a very slow trace of her lips with her wet tongue. “What are you going to do to me, Zuko? This innocent little waterbender wants you to show her...”

Katara squealed at the sudden flurry of motion, happily letting him slide her into place on the slick ice. When he finally felt him at the entrance to her cunt, she went silent, but for her forceful anticipating breaths. She tried to relax as her heart thudded in her chest. She tried to soften her breaths. She tried to make it as easy for him to slide into her. He pushed in, slowly entering her bit by bit. She bit her lip and thrashed as little as she could. “Fuck,” she groaned obliviously. “Ohhh fuck...”

He slid in only a bit further before stopping. He was so slightly inside her it was maddening. And now she could feel him slide back out. His cock departed her opening and she glanced down. He was as hard as he had ever been. 

“Zuko...” Katara began, too crazed to form the question. “Zu...?”

But he didn’t stop. Now he came in again, entering just a little further now. Katara gnashed her teeth together. She tried to slide him in more, but Zuko’s hands went to her chest. He held her down at her breasts, kneading her soft skin as he held her in place.

“Zuko! No...” Katara begged. “Don’t tea... oh...!” He dipped in slowly again, then was out just as quickly as before. “God damn it, Zuko...!”

Katara writhed on the ice, trying to pull Zuko into her once more. But the firebender was stronger than she was. He held her in place with one arm, rubbing his thumb over her left nipple. With his other hand, he began to slide the head of his cock over her clitoris. Katara kicked at him, whimpering.

“Zuko! Please!” She wrestled against his control. “Stop teasing me already, Zuko!”

But Zuko didn’t stop. Now he wasn’t even touching her with his penis. He just watched her lying there. He let her thrash, appreciating as the waterbender’s tits jiggled with every move. He was masturbating, holding her away from him. Katara looked down at his cock in desperate rage.

“Zuko!” Katara swore. “You selfish little bastard!” She tried to get free again, tried to get to his cock, but Zuko was stronger. “Get over here and fuck me, damn it!”

He kept pumping slowly, aroused by the waterbender’s feeble struggling. He let her fight, ignored as she clawed at his arm and whipped her soaking wet hair across his chest. She cursed, she begged, she thrashed, she bit his forearm. But it wasn’t until she melted the ice bench that she finally got free.

“GOD DAMN IT, ZUKO,” Katara roared, beads of the liquified bench rolling up her arms to make tendrils from her hands. She gathered up her strength, covered with perspiration, snow, and cold water from head to toe, readying for her strike. “WHEN I SAY FUCK ME, YOU FUCK ME.”

The torrent was enough to break bones, and Zuko slammed against the igloo wall with a loud crack of splintering ice. The winds blew in harder now, raising every hair on both of their bare bodies. But Katara attacked again, retracting the water of the ice wall beneath Zuko’s feet. The rush of water was too powerful to resist, and Zuko fell on his back. He tried to defend himself with a counterattack, but Katara was a far more capable bender - and horny enough to rip a platypus bear in half to get to Zuko’s cock. They were in the elements now, Katara’s attack having reduced the igloo to nothing more than a polished floor now. She straddled him in the snow, pinning him by the wrists, breathing in slowly as she positioned herself.

They met together and Katara lowered herself down on his cock. Once again she felt his head push into her pussy, pulsing within her with a racing heartrate that matched her own. He was groaning, watching as the waterbender dominated him. He shuddered, not from the cold, as she pushed him deeper into her. When she bottomed out, the strange sensation of another pulse added to the sensations within her. Zuko groaned as he came inside her, his eyes still on her as he ejaculated like a gun firing in her cervix. She bit her lip and squeezed him with her vaginal walls, milking him dry. She sat tall, rubbing her pussy before his eyes as he spurted out the last of his load.

“Shit,” he finally managed. “Shit, I’m sorry, Katara.” He looked ashamed, but Katara didn’t let his cock exit from within her. “That was just too much for m...”

Katara was already moving again, slowly riding his softening cock. It returned to the same firmness as before in seconds. She squeezed him again, then looked away from his eyes to crest back. Her tits pushed out and she shook out her hair in the snow. “Shh...” she instructed him, then began to fuck in earnest. Even after the first few moments, it was already driving her insane. She knew how Zuko saw her. Right now, he had the world’s hottest waterbender going crazy on his cock, her long dark hair whipping in the snowstorm, screaming his name, warmed by the twin flames in his hands he held on both sides of her. Katara bounced on his lap harder, feeling him slide in and out of her depths. It wouldn’t take much more until she had her first orgasm.

\--

“So, he’s going to enter me now,” she said casually, pointing Zuko’s cock towards her vagina. “Remember, it’s important to make sure that you’re properly lubricated. You can make sure of that with proper foreplay or with -” she spit into her hands “- just a little knowhow!”

Katara smeared her saliva all over Zuko’s cock for the tribe to see. Each girl in the water tribe stared at the veins that covered his swollen member. She stepped over him, then looked to each girl in the village. “Does anyone have any questions, so far?”

“What’s it feel like?” one girl asked, a stream of drool dripping from the corner of her mouth.

Katara smiled down at Zuko and slapped her clit with his cock. “Bakuro, it’s the best thing ever!”

Katara started fucking as she fielded more questions, slamming her wide hips down on Zuko’s pelvis and shaking her swollen breasts in the air, answering everything from penis size, diseases, and masturbation.

“I’ve got a question,” came a leathery voice from the back of the crowd.

Katara froze in place. “Gran Gran!” she said, covering herself up with her hands. “Who let you in the tent!?”

Gran Gran ignored that to move on to her point. “My question is what you’re planning to do about that baby.”

Katara grimaced, feeling Zuko’s erection wither inside her. “What baby?”


	2. Waterbender Fever 2: My Favorite Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's fascination with waterbenders goes stale. But maybe it just needs the right fuel.

Zuko pointed once more. He gestured to the rest, but only received slack jawed responses. They looked at him blankly, just waiting for him to give up. No matter how intensely he glowered, they didn’t give the answer. One even had the courage to shrug. He bit his lip, trying to choke down his annoyance.

“I’m pointing right at it!” He snapped. “You all know the answer! We’ve been over this for weeks now!” So he jabbed at his drawing once more, trying to indicate where the epididymis would be. “Anybody? Come on, someone has to remember!”

But the girls all shook their heads in unison. They waited, patient, determined.

Zuko groaned. He lowered his pants. Now all the hands shot up.

“Yes,” Zuko wheezed. “In the third row.”

“We’re still not sure, Professor Zuko,” the tall waterbender said.”

“Yeah!” her freckled friend beside her giggled. “It’s hard to tell when it’s not hard!”

They giggled together and whispered something he couldn’t hear. But it made the rest of the class laugh along and nod voraciously. “Pop quiz!” they chanted. “Pop quiz! Pop quiz! Pop quiz!”

Zuko watched as the horde fell upon him, tearing away at his clothes, licking him from head to toe, forcing him back to a diamond hardness. They giggled and whispered and recited anatomy terms, they tugged and caressed and called him professor. And then they derailed his syllabus by another three hours. Again.

It was three AM before Zuko was finally able to get back to his lodgings in the Northern Water Tribe’s expanded housing zone. It was little more than heat resistant stone mortar burrowed beneath the ice, but the chill in the air quickly gave way when he returned home and gave a few blasts of flame to the air ducts. He was exhausted. The idea of being the resident sexual health instructor for the Water Tribe had been enticing at first, but the fantasy held little relevance to him now.

He had done it all. The first week had been incredible, giving the clueless waterbenders their first glimpse into womanhood. He’d sparked their lust and watched them foster their illicit attraction for their teacher, then break into insatiable and uncontrollable orgies centered around him. Zuko had spent his early years seeking glimpses of the exotic beauties from the poles, stealing Fire Nation propaganda to tuck under his mattress for late night ecstasy, sometimes spending the whole of the dark hours lost in his naive explorations. But to be in control, and the one with all the knowledge was a completely different experience. It was just one, the first night. She had stayed after a lecture on masturbation and been daring enough to undo her robe midway through a feigned discussion of the syllabus. He helped her through the homework himself and rated her own technique, then gave her a preview of the next topic of fellatio.

When the students came to him after hours the next day, it was three of them. They asked for extra credit by giving a presentation, two kissing the girl lying down between them as the third rubbed her heels over his pants. Zuko had came over the eager trio and watched them lick it off their friends’ faces. It was a dream come true. And he still hadn’t even done all that much, by that point.

Zuko felt the air warming finally, so he stripped down. With the door locked, he was comfortable enough to leave nothing on but the robe over his shoulders. The rest he left in a corner of the room. It was close enough to a laundry basket. The first week he had done pretty much the same routine, but had been too excited to make it through the first room before jerking off furiously, still maddened by his living fantasies.

This time, like the previous week, he made it through the room without losing his flaccid state. He stepped through the apartment with a vacant mind, focused on nothing more than a hot shower and sleep. His duties in the water tribe was more paperwork than he had anticipated. The rampant sex was great - at least originally - but the strain of his quotas, bookkeeping, and constant oversight turned his hour long class (which was always delayed significantly) into an affair lasting into the morning. He stumbled through the portal to the hall and lit a candle to keep a clear sight to the brightly lit bathroom ahead.

The next day, word had spread that Professor Zuko wasn’t stingy with his penis. Half of the class didn’t leave when the class ended. What followed was such a through exploration and worship of his body that his empty balls ached long before the end. They took turns, rotating the task of being on display for him, of sharing his cock between two mouths, of squatting over his tongue... Zuko came too many times to count, saw the girls doing things to each other beyond his wildest dreams as a sheltered Fire Nation Prince, stealing his father’s scrolls. He passed out at the end, and woke to an empty classroom.

But when he had finally stopped grinning and dragged his exhausted body home, he found one more girl there, the most timid one in the class. She was wearing only a single ribbon and holding a tray of chocolates. She didn’t stop shaking, but timidly came to him and fed him a single treat. After Zuko had removed the ribbon, they had kissed in the frigid living room, his hot hands quelling the goosebumps that covered her body momentarily before they sprang up again over her bare skin. It wasn’t until later he realized that his hands were tied up. He didn’t have much time to protest after that before the shy student was riding him on the furs.

She was the first Water Tribe girl Zuko had ever fucked. After Katara.

After the pregnancy scare, Zuko and Katara were separated by Gran-Gran. It was then determined that despite the overwhelming circumstances, Katara was not in fact pregnant. He was immediately given the order to make protection a part of his curriculum, and seal-skin contraceptives were always on hand for distribution. The shy student had skipped that part, but was present enough to make sure that every drip of his semen didn’t touch her vagina. Zuko still blushed a bit at that memory. Eager little Wei wasn’t the first waterbender, but she was the first girl he had anal sex with.

After that, the water tribe had harassed him relentlessly. They were there before, during, and after class. What was sexy and wild before because stale and lackluster, a service he paid dryly. The girls were no longer novices, instead they were experts and masterful with their hands and holes. They knew how to make him cum hard, then return to his full tumescence in only thirty seconds of rest. He was quickly spending entire days in sexual tribulation. The stonework that encased his apartment walls were for that express purpose. Without them, anyone could enter his home. This way, no one could get into his apartment without the correct key. It would take a waterbending master to get through this.

Which is why the warm light from beyond the bathroom door baffled him so much. Water sloshed inside the small room, but stranger than that, steam billowed from the bathroom. That couldn’t be happening. The water in the tribe was either freezing cold, or only just tepid. Zuko stepped into the room silently, ready for a fight if it was necessary.  
Katara slinked against the wide backing of the opulent tub. Hot water rippled over her breasts. Steam rose from her hot skin and billowed through the air. She sat there, wreathed in curling strands of vapor, looking disinterested at the clear waters as Zuko entered with a fist in the air. “Occupied,” she purred in a voice almost too low to hear.

She had her back to him, and he could see little more than her soaked hair over her shoulders, her leg in the air, stretching up and across idly. She turned to him only slightly, just enough so he could make out the pout of her lips. Zuko stepped forwards, edging his way towards the bathtub wall. She followed him with her eyes, her smoky look on him until he was right over her. Katara slid her back down into the tub, letting the warm water spill up her cleavage. She looked up to him, her head resting on the basin’s edge. She looked up at him expectantly, her lip pulling into her mouth and gently squeezing against her teeth. The waterbender lay there below him, her head just above his crotch, staring up at him with anticipation. “I didn’t know I left the door open,” she lied.

His erection pulsed at her facade of innocence. Her eyes disappeared behind his bludge, her mouth opening and her hot breath cutting right through his undergarments. She stifled a giggle, trying to keep her expression coy. “Katara,” Zuko said. “How did you get back? Gran-Gran said we can’t get back together, you know what will happen if we don’t stay away from each other!”

The water splashed lightly as Katara’s hand ran over her hip and smeared moisture over her breast, kneading it for his eyes to drink in. “I know what will happen,” she whispered. She bit her lip, more playfully this time, and brought her other hand to his clothes. She yanked out his cock more surely than the first time they were together, watching it spring free before her face. It sprang into the air and dropped down to touch down its head to her chin. Katara reacted by gaping, beaming as his phallus fell along the length of her face. She breathed out, rubbing her face against it. She felt it pulsing against her cheek, rising up higher and leaving her touch.

She sat up to chase it, locking eyes with Zuko as she moved. “I couldn’t leave...” she admitted, flicking out her tongue to the side to trace the base of his shaft. Zuko watched as she kept her eyes on him and turned over to squat in the bathtub. Water streamed from her breasts and the steam swirled up to envelop both of them. “I couldn’t leave...” she finished this time, “Professor.”

Zuko exhaled sharply. The feeling was incredible, but Katara’s roleplaying brought him back to his original fantasies of waterbenders in the night. She looked up at him with innocent, wide eyes. Her tongue was that of the expert he trained all those nights ago, but her soft voice was one he had always dreamed of. “I can’t leave until I pass the final exam, professor.” She took his head into her lips then, licking the tip just inside her mouth. He tensed, so she slowed down and let him go with just a tease.

She sat up, spreading her legs in the wide bathtub and playing with her pubic stubble before resting back against the other side. He looked beneath the distortion of the surface, watching her dark lips under the swell of the disturbed bathwater. She held her ankles and displayed herself for him, looking up at him the same way she had when she was a virgin. Her wet hair dangled at the sides of her head in two looped strands and swayed when she pressed her calves to them. “I know I’ve missed a lot of class,” she argued, “but if I can just have the chance to make it up, I know I can still pass.”

She grabbed Zuko’s robe and pulled him into the bath with her. The warm water splashed around him, licking up his legs and soaking his robe. She dragged him closer, then shoved it down his back, scraping down his muscles with her nails. “Please, professor?” she cooed, looking up to him with uncertain eyes. “You’ll let me have the chance, right?”

Zuko fell on Katara mouth first, kissing her hot mouth, caressing her shoulders and breasts. He wrapped his arms around her body, pushing her tits into his chest. She threw her legs around him, bringing their pelvises to meet. The hot water ran over them both, coming alive like a waterfall and nearly burning their skin. But Zuko pushed Katara down with a single drive. He tasted her skin, licking the sea salt from her body, brushed her wet hair from her face to kiss her the deeper. He didn’t realize he had entered her until she broke character to lay him back. Now she was on him, pushing his entire body below the water. He watched below the surface as Katara slowly rose and fell, taking her time to make sure Zuko felt every inch of her as she ran him through her pussy. She squeezed around him, then moved a little faster, just enough to let her boobs jiggle. Zuko watched from beneath the water with amazement, holding his breath as long as he could. But on Katara rode, more interested in getting him off than letting him breathe. Zuko watched her patiently, running his hands calmly up her belly instead of thrashing for air. The danger and Katara’s ferocity brought him to a quick peak.

She leaned in now and pushed her face through the water level, pushing it aside with a wave of her hands. They embraced now beneath a bubble of water, making out mid-coitus in a swirling capsule. She traced her tongue along the bottom of his, then pulled back and kissed at his collar. There was a moment’s rest in those sweet kisses and Zuko felt the peaking orgasm recede. He exhaled slowly and regained his composure. His firmness didn’t flag in the least though, not while Katara burrowed into his arms, looking up at him awaiting the signal to continue. He caught his breath a second longer, then gave her a gentle kiss. It was all she needed. They lifted up.

Rising up in the steamy air of the small bathroom, Katara arched back and spread her legs to receive Zuko’s unbridled lust. He slammed her against the cascading capsule with every thrust, crashing against her clitoris every time and spreading waves through her senses. Katara’s moan crested into a gasp, then a low wail. When the geyser below them pushed them up into the ceiling, Katara could hold back no longer. She held her breath for a silent moment before letting out a wild scream. The walls cracked and broke. The stone displaced and ruptured as the ice surrounding it gave way and split rock into sand. They rose on, thrashing like animals and blind to everything but the need for one another.

\---

Gran-Gran looked into the snowstorm. It was blinding, as ever. On nights like this it was impossible to see further than her front lawn. But she was used to that.

What Gran-Gran wasn’t used to was the sudden rainfall. Ice and sleet became a warm drizzle. The snow around them melted away. The earth tremored and broke apart.

“Oh god damn it,” Gran Gran complained. “Who the fuck asked for a sequel?”

The scream echoed throughout the tundra as Katara and Zuko rose from the underground hot spring, bathed in nothing more than water and lust. Zuko was behind Katara, holding her hips with both hands and slamming away at her ass with everything he had. The water around them rained down around and swirled like a tropical storm. Katara wailed in delight and arched back to let Zuko kiss her.

“Don’t you dare!” Gran-Gran warned. “Don’t you fucking dare do it!”

Katara squeezed her pussy as tight as she could manage and held her ass against Zuko’s balls, feeling as he came inside her. “Too...late...!” Katara taunted. Zuko’s cum ran through her like a hot shot of booze in an empty stomach. And Katara traced her fingers over her belly, pulling the liquid into her womb. She’d get pregnant this time. She’d make fucking sure of that.


End file.
